IDDF: Sleeper Cell
by Pikmin3411
Summary: The IDDF recalls the Mane 6 after 2 of the IDDF agents have been kidnapped. Sequel to 'Luke Skywalker, IDDF Agent'
1. Chapter 1

**Pikmin3411 and StormJedi do not own My Little Pony**

**Hello everyone!**

**This story is a team effort by myself and StormJedi.**

**We hope you enjoy IDDF: Sleeper Cell**

* * *

It was a bright sunny day in ponyville. Twilight Sparkle and Spike were heading outside to meet with their friends. They would always meet up once a week to decide on where to eat for lunch. This week they were meeting at Fluttershy's cottage. She knocked on the door and waiting for somepony to open it.

Rainbow Dash opened the door and greeted Twilight. "Hi Twilight. Hi Spike. Glad you could make it." She said as she allowed Twilight to go inside.

"Hi girls." Said twilight.

The rest of the elements of harmony greeted her with their usual greetings.

"Have you decided on a place to eat yet?" Spike said as he got off of twilight's back. "I'm getting hungry!" The rest of the girls laughed at this.

The six ponies started to discuss where to go eat lunch for today. Pinkie Pie gave her opinion first. "Let's go to Sugar Cube Corner!" Pinkie Pie said with her happy tone. She then happily bounced off the walls inside the house.

"Pinkie Pie, you always suggest Sugar Cube Corner!" Rainbow Dash said in an irritated tone. "Besides, we went there last week."

Pinkie Pie stopped bouncing off the walls and looked at Rainbow Dash.

"Oh, I probably forgot." Pinkie said. She continued to happily jump up and down while the rest of the girls try to decide on a place to eat.

"I think we should go back to the Barn and eat there." Applejack had a smile when she said this.

"I disagree." Rarity replied. "We should all go somewhere fancy."

Applejack noticed that Spike was sitting quietly and didn't talk at all. Rarity noticed this too. "Spike, do you think we should all go to a fancy place to eat? I heard there were gems there." Rarity told him.

Spike was about to reply when Applejack cut him off. "Spike, we should all go to Sweet Apple Acres and eat there." Applejack said while looking at Rarity with an angry look on her face.

Spike suddenly put his hands over his mouth while his face turned green. Applejack frowned at Spike's reaction. "You don't have to be so rude about it..." Applejack said.

Spike belched out some green fire and a scroll. Twilight picked up the letter with her magic and opened it. "It's a letter..." Twilight exclaimed. The rest of the girls stopped talking and faced twilight. Twilight then began to read the letter out loud.

_From: Inter-Dimensional Defense Force  
Sector A-2_

_To: Sleeper Cell Codenamed Mane 6  
Sector B-1_

_Message:_

_Attention, Director Amy and Officer Spock were captured during a routine assassination. It is believed that these are the actions of the IDAF. All Sleeper cell are being recalled. Briefing at Sector A-2 Yavin Base. Twilight, you are acting co-director until Amy and Spock return. We need your knowledge on IDAF raids._

_Regards,  
Acting Director Luke Skywalker_

Everypony stared at the letter. Twilight was worried about Amy and Spock, while everyone else looked at the letter with confused looks on their faces.

"What in tarnation is the Inter-Dimensional Defense Force?" Applejack said with the confused look still on her face. "..Wait a minute. The letter says something about an 'assassination'...are you hiding something from us Twi?"

Everyone, including Spike, looked at Twilight. She grinned sheepishly. "We need to go to the library right now. I will figure out why we got this strange letter." She lied.

Twilight completely understood who the letter was from and what the letter was asking. When they got inside the library, she was franticly looking for a teleporting spell. "I found it!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Oh...w-what did you find?" Fluttershy said softly.

"The teleporting spell. We can go to the Princess and tell her about this letter." Twilight lied again. "This is too big of a problem to send a letter to the princess."

"Can we hurry up already?" Rainbow Dash said. "I'm already missing my afternoon nap."

Twilight used magic to hold the book in the air. "Ok, everypony gather around, we are going to visit the princess. Spike you stay here and take care of the library." Twilight said.

Everyone got closer to Twilight. Spike back away and left the room. Twilight began to use her horn and a bright white light blinded everyone in the room. Suddenly they all magically disappeared out of the library.

* * *

**Alright everyone that was Chapter One.**

**R&R! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Pikmin3411 and StormJedi does not own My Little Pony or Star Wars. Or any other show or movie seen here in. (like Teen Titans)**

* * *

The Mane-6 reappeared in what looked like an old stone temple.

"Hey, this isn't the palace, what's going on Twi?" Asked Rainbow.

"Hold on guys, I will explain all of this when we get to our rooms, I promise." Replied Twilight.

The five ponies followed Twilight, who seemed to know where she was going in this temple. After multiple twists and turns, they arrived at the sleeping quarters of the temple.

"Hello Twilight, been a while since I've seen you around." Said a human wrapped in a blue cloak.

"Raven, is that you?" Asked Twilight.

"Sure is, I'm glad to see you're still around Twi, but I wish it was under better circumstances."

"Could someone please tell me what's going on here?" Asked Rainbow Dash. "I'm getting tired of all this secret stuff, who are you? And what is the IDDF?"

"May I?" Asked Raven

"Go for it." Replied Twilight.

"Excellent." Raven said. "This is what you need to know, the IDDF, or Inter-Dimensional Defense Force, is a group of soldiers and beings from multiple galaxies. We police trans-dimensional criminals, and maintain balance on hundreds of worlds."

"Ok, that's what the IDDF is, but who are you? And how do we fit into this?" Asked Rainbow.

"I was just getting to that." Replied Raven. "I am Raven, IDDF Officer of sector A-3, Twilight here is an agent of sector A-4, your home galaxy. The reason you were called in is because Amy Pond, our Director, and Spock, our science officer, were captured in an IDAF, Inter-Dimensional Assault Force, raid. Because of the battle against the IDAF, and because the Director and Spock were captured, all sleeper cells and agents have been recalled. For your own protection Twilight has brought you here to our base on Yavin, a planet in sector A-2."

"Wait, so Twi here is a soldier?" Asked Applejack.

"Actually….she is an assassin."

The girls stared at Twilight with wide eyes. Fluttershy fainted, while Pinkie Pie's hair deflated. "Don't worry." Raven said. "It is for the greater good after all." Applejack stared at Raven angrily. "How is that supposed to be for the greater good!" She exclaimed.

"I shall explain that after I give you 5 ponies a tour of the base" Revan said. She then noticed that Fluttershy is still unconscious on the floor. "Make that 4 ponies."

"What should I do?" Twilight said. Raven pointed toward a door at the end of a hallway. "There is a meeting about the IDAF raid going to start soon. You should go there." She said. "I will meet you there when I finish giving these ponies the tour of the base."

Twilight nodded and looked towards the girls. "I hope you guys can still forgive me." She said. The other elements of harmony are still too shocked from the news to even speak to her. She sadly walked to the meeting room, wondering if bringing her friends here broke their friendship.

* * *

Luke Skywalker was preparing his notes.

_Why couldn't Leia have been an IDDF agent? Politics is her sort of thing._

It was almost time for the briefing. Several humanoids, creatures and animals had already filed in.

_I sense sadness…_

Luke watched as Twilight slowly moved into the room.

_I'm going to have to talk to her later. Brooding won't help her problem._

The last of the IDDF member had made it into the room, other agents and officers would receive this briefing as a manuscript. People like Raven who could not attend the meeting.

"Welcome everyone to the Yavin Base. I wish that this meeting was under better circumstances." Luke said. "The reason you all have been called is because Amy Pond, our fine director, and Spock, our head science officer were kidnapped in what is believed to be an IDAF raid. Until we can locate these two, I am acting director and Twilight here," Luke motioned to twilight. "is our science officer. Officer Iroh will be explaining the rest of this briefing."

Luke motioned for Iroh to come forward, and left the stage.

"Good morning all of you," Iroh started. "It is a great pleasure to speak before this audience. I will get right to business. The IDAF is active again, and gaining strength."

"What is the IDAF exactly?" asked a young man sitting in the front. "Why are they suddenly attacking now?"

"That is why I was asked to explain this." Iroh stated. "Originally there was the IDAF, the Inter-Dimensional Assault Force, led by senator named Palpatine. Palpatine was a great leader, and a strong fighter. The IDAF started good, and was designed to protect Sector A-2 from inter-dimensional threats.

Sadly Palpatine was corrupted by the power he wielded; he began to conquer dimensions, instead of freeing them. It was when Palpatine attacked Sector A-1 that IDDF was born. A young lady by the name of Amy Pond recognized Palpatine for who he was, and gathered troops to rebuff him. The fight was successful, and led to the creation of the IDDF. Over the course of thirty years the IDDF freed the dimensions enslaved by Palpatine. At the end of the war Palpatine was killed, and the IDAF was thought to be disbanded."

"That is why, twenty years later, we are shocked at this attack. It appears that our enemies have found a new leader, and their strength has been gathered. The reason Luke is acting director is because he was the one who fought Palpatine, and defeated him. Twilight here was the General behind the defeat of Palpatine's armies. She has spent the last few years in a sleeper cell, training recruits for the IDDF."

"So what is the plan from here?" A woman asked. "How do we plan to stop this force?"

"For now Luke is taking stock of the IDDF strength. When we first started, we were an army, soldiers who fought for justice. Now we are a group of assassins. People trained to kill, to stop wars before they start. That is why ones like Twilight have been preparing new recruits. We knew there would always be another threat, but we had no idea that threat would be the IDAF. So ones like Twilight are going to continue to train their charges, and at the end of 6 months we plan to attack the enemy. Thank you for being here, you are dismissed. Find your direct superior for information about your job here for the next 6 months." Most of the IDDF members left the meeting room, while others stayed and talked with friends/members. Twilight saw Luke talking to a pony carrying a baton with magic, a hamster in a small clear cylinder ball, and a white dog, who seemed to understand English perfectly.

_How can Luke talk to animals?_

Twilight decided to talk with Luke later and started to leave. A voice drew her back.

"Twi, we need to talk." Said Luke

* * *

_*Somewhere in Sector A-3*_

"Sir, fleet production is at 125% of expectations; we should have our materials together three months ahead of schedule."

"Excellent, how are our 'guests' doing? I trust they have been given accommodations equal to their rank?"

"Yes sir, the director and her science chief are appropriately secured."

"Good job, where are we in clone production?"

"We have hit a mishap sir, currently we are producing 87% of expected output, and the techs can't get the spaarti tubes working any faster."

"Explain to the cloning chief that our leader will be coming to base to see how production is going, and he is not as forgiving as I am."

"Emperor Palpatine is coming here sir?"

"Not only coming here, he will be supervising the last stage of deployment. And this time, nothing will stop us."

The tall man turned back towards the viewport, as he turned, a slight glint showed his head, covered by a black and bronze helmet, with one eye covered.

* * *

**Ok everyone, chapter 2 is up! Sorry for the long wait, StormJedi was busy vacationing and writing his fics, and I have band practice. Chapter 3 should be much snappier. R&R Everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Pikimin3411 and StormJedi do not own MLP, star wars, or any other show, movie, or famous YouTube Users. Nick is Pikmin3411's OC. Enjoy! Warning: Contains randomness.**

* * *

"Let's get started on that tour." Raven said. She put Fluttershy on a small bed that was in a room labeled 'Mane 6: Room 409'. Then Raven and the rest of the Mane 6 walked out of the room to begin the tour. Pinkie Pie was talking a lot during this walk. "Maybe I can throw a party for everyone here! I never met them before! Raven do you know where you keep the party streamers around here? Maybe there is a party cannon supply! Or maybe a food supply?" She exclaimed while hoping around. "Ok Pinkie, That's enough talking for now." Raven said. "We reached an important part of the base. Now this is where all of the new Sleeper Cell's stay. There are many hallways containing Sleeper Cells." Pinkie Pie would not stop talking during Raven's tour. She was talking so fast, no one could understand her at all. "This hallway has a lot of heroes from other dimensions." Raven said.

As if on cue, a person, a white Pegasus with a yellow mane, and a unicorn carrying a baton with magic walked out of a room and headed this direction. "Maybe I should get my usual cards, or maybe I can get poker chips, OR I can get some snacks! Should I get snacks? I'm not sure if they would like the snacks. Maybe I can bring 1 of everything!" The pegasus said. The human walking in middle of the three faced the pegasus. "SHUT. UP." He said. The unicorn turned his head up towards the human. "Mind being quiet Ian? Firefly is trying to sleep in our room. And you might scare Posey again with your voice." The human looked down at the unicorn. "Fine…."

"It seems that we have some people not at the training rooms yet," Raven said. "I can introduce you to these three first." As Raven and the 4 ponies walked up to the other group, the pegasus gave a gasp and turned around in the opposite direction. "There goes Surprise…again." The human face palmed. The unicorn turned around and noticed Raven and the 4 ponies. "Sorry about that, Surprise seems to do that when she sees new people. I'm Nick, and this is Ian. That Pegasus you saw flying off was Surprise. She seems to give unexpected parties when she meets new people."

Pinkie Pie gasps and bombards Nick with questions. "Hi I'm Pinkie Pie! Do you like parties? I like parties a lot! Maybe I can throw you a party when I'm done with this tour!" "Nice to see you again Nick. This is AppleJack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie. They are part of the Mane 6, and they are Twilight Sparkle's friends." Raven said. The mane 6 gave their usual greetings while Pinkie still bombarded Nick with questions. Ian gave his greetings while Nick was trying to answer all of Pinkie's questions. Raven noticed this and her eyes flared for a moment. She then said, "How about we move on." Pinkie Pie stopped talking and turned around to face Raven. "Sure." She replied. She walked over and stood beside Raven. "Sorry for cutting this meeting short, but I'm giving them the tour of the base." Raven said. "Oh, I'm sorry. We will be moving out of your way then." Ian said. Nick and Ian then walked in the opposite direction trying to look for Surprise.

The rest of the Mane 6 looked at Pinkie Pie, then back at Raven. "Raven, what did ya do to Pinkie?" Applejack asked. "It's a simple mind control spell." The girls widened their eyes. "But it is harmless." The Mane 6 sighed in relief. Pinkie blinked repeatedly before looking around the hallway. "Huh? Where did Nick go?" "He had to leave for now." Raven said "Lets continue on with the tour." The girls agreed and left the hallways and went towards the training room.

* * *

"Welcome to the IDDF training room." Raven said.

The 4 stared in wonder at the incredible amount of people here training. Some were sparring with dummies, others were practicing with weapons. In the back of the room there were a series of mats, where people could spar together.

"If you'll follow me, I'll show you where you will be training." Said Raven.

"Huh? Why are we training?" Asked Applejack.

"Because of the threat of the IDAF, and because of who Twilight is, you will need to learn how to defend yourselves." Raven replied. "We're going to start you off with some agility tests, then move on to basic kicks and punches – err, head butts. For those of you with magic, we will be training you to use that in combat, for those without magic, we have collars that will enable you to use a form of telekinesis. Shall we begin?"

The 4 ponies nodded while having confused looks on their faces. Raven put the collars on Applejack and Pinkie Pie. Rarity was asked to use her magic to form some 'weapon' thing. Rainbow Dash was told to try out some aerial assaults. "Let the training commence!"

* * *

_*2 hours later*_

The four ponies were collapsed on the floor, gasping for air.

"I didn't know" _pant _"that training" _pant_ "was so hard!" Applejack gasped out.

"To be honest, you did the best of the group. I take it those are farm hardened muscles?" Asked Raven.

"You bet, I've been working on the farm since I could walk." Replied Applejack.

"Don't take it to hard girls, Raven set that training regimen to an adepts level, you should have started at beginner." A voice said.

"Me? Secretly change a training level to get our friends into shape faster? Never!" Raven smiled.

"Yeah yeah, how about you leave my cadets alone Raven, don't you have a raid to lead or something?"

"And miss seeing you? No way, besides, I have some order changes for Raziel."

"That guy gets more action than the entire IDDF combined. He's in the sword simulation room, have fun trying to get him to come out."

"Thanks Ben, see you later for dinner?"

"You bet!"

Raven phased through the floor, and the four ponies turned to look at the human Raven called Ben.

"Hello girls," Ben said. "My name is Bendak Unduli, or Ben for short. I will be training you guys while you stay at the base."

"Question." Rainbow said. "Is training always this rough?"

Bendak laughed. "No, Raven kicked the sims up a notch to show you that you need work, you guys have actually done the best of any cadets we've trained, except Raziel, of course."

"Who's Raziel?" Asked Rarity.

"Raziel is an undead vampire, he's been in the business of assassinations and keeping regimes from taking over long before the IDDF was formed, but he did it on a smaller scale. Raz is the only one who made it through the first training sim without failing, he also holds the record for fastest time on any sim course."

"Cool! Can we meet him?" Asked Pinkie.

Ben snickered. "Sure you can, but you might rethink your idea when you see him. Ahh, here comes Raziel and Raven now."

The five ponies stared in shock. Raziel had no lower jaw, and was missing his lower torso. He looked like something out of a horror movie.

"I'm pleased to meet you, Raven has told me you did quite well on the training course." Raziel said, his voice was far more pleasant than his looks. "I hope to begin training with you when 'Mother Ben' is done with you."

"Raz!" Ben shouted. "I do not mother the cadets! That's what Raven is here for!"

"Ah ah ah, don't bring me into this. You two have been fighting since Ben was old enough to join the IDDF, I haven't taken a side yet, and I'm certainly not starting now." Raven said with a smile. "Come on girls, I'll show you back to your rooms, then I need to talk to Twi."

The smiles the four ponies were showing quickly disappeared as they remembered why they were here, and who Twilight was.

* * *

"Twi, we need to talk." Said Luke

"About what?"

"You know what Twi, you never told your friends, did you?"

Twilight sighed in defeat. "No, I never got around to it. They were the first friends who accepted me; I wasn't going to lose that over who I was. I really thought I would never have to come back to the IDDF."

"We never thought the IDAF would come back either, but it has. You need to talk to the five, and apologize. If they are truly your friends, they'll understand."

"Thanks Luke, see you later?"

"Totally, there's a meeting tomorrow in the ops room, all sleeper cell leaders need to be there."

"What time?"

"0700. There will be a breakfast afterward."

"Ok, see you later."

* * *

Twilight was heading for the 6's quarters, but she saw Fluttershy standing near the door. "Fluttershy what are you doing here?" Twilight said.

"Hi Twilight. I woke up here and didn't know where to go."

"I hope you can forgive me for not telling you about this in the first place."

"Why didn't you tell us? And why are you doing this in the first place?"

"If I don't do what I'm doing now, Equestria could be destroyed. And I was afraid that you would all hate me for what I do." Fluttershy stared at Twilight for a little.

"Are we still friends?" Twilight asked.

"Of course. You said it would prevent Equestria from being destroyed and I believe you." Fluttershy responded.

Raven and the other 4 ponies came appeared in view. Twilight turned to the rest of her friends before speaking. "I'm really sorry for not telling you guys about this in the first place."

"Don't worry Twi." AppleJack replied. "We heard the whole conversation."

Rainbow Dash spoke next. "Yeah. If you're doing this to protect Equestria, we wouldn't mind at all."

"And to answer your next question," Rarity said. "Yes we can still be friends." The Mane 6 had a group hug. After the group hug Raven turned to leave. "I suggest you guys get some rest in your room. There will be some easier training in an hour." Raven phased through the floor again.

"Well shall we get some rest?" Rarity said. "I need my beauty sleep!" The girls laughed and gave their approval as they walked in side their room. It was pitch black when they got inside. Twilight closed the door when she walked inside. "Do you know where the light switch is?" She asked. "This room is completely new to me." Suddenly, the lights where flicked open. Almost all of the Sleeper Cell heroes were inside the big room. Ben Raven, and Raziel were there as well. Surprise, the white pegasus pony (her name is unknown to Twilight and Fluttershy) was in front of the Mane 6.

"SUPRISE!"

* * *

_*Somewhere in sector A-3*_

"Slade, what is your objective?"

"My objective is to capture Twilight Sparkle."

Palpatine cackled. "Good, good. Now, take your men and attack the IDDF base."

"Yes, my master."

* * *

**Firefly, Posey, AND Surprise are here? I wonder if the others are there as well… – Pikmin3411**

**Hmm, seems like the bad guys are about to attack. Will the other ponies be able to protect Twilight? – StormJedi**

**Sorry if the apologies from Twilight happen to be cheesy. I had a writers block during that part. – Pikmin3411**

**R&R Everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! This is Chapter 4! Pikmin3411 & Stormjedi do not own MLP, Star Wars, or any other show, movie, or randomness. Nick is Pikmin3411's OC.**

(scene break)

"SURPRISE!"

The Mane 6 stared in shock. Pinkie Pie, however, was already enjoying the punch they had served. "I threw this party just for you guys! Were you excited? Your friends have already met me, but I haven't met you yet! I'm Surprise. I just LOVE to throw parties for the new Sleeper Cells!" Surprise said. Twilight stared in disbelief.

_She's just like Pinkie Pie._

"That's enough Surprise." A voice said. "You're probably scaring them by now." Two ponies came up: One was a pink Pegasus with a blue mane. The other pony looked exactly like Fluttershy, minus the wings. "Posey is right for once." The pink pegasus said. "See? The yellow pegasus back there is hiding under the table and she…looks just like Posey." The two new ponies walked towards Fluttershy while she stayed in the corner. Pinkie Pie appeared out of nowhere to talk to them. "Let's forget about that for now, this is a PARTY after all!" All of the ponies nodded and began to 'party'. There was entertainment everywhere during the party. Ian got his best friend Anthony to do some comedy jokes Nick used the baton he carries to play some music. Raziel and Ben showed off some advanced fighting moves. The pink pegasus decided to talk to the new comers. "Hey look, I'm sorry for starting off on the wrong hoof. I'm Firefly, the fastest pegasus in all of Sleeper Cell! This is my friend Posey. She's a very good animal care taker. Probably the best there is." The Mane 6 introduced themselves and started a big conversation. Twilight on the other hand was mentally thinking.

_So Posey is an animal care taker, Firefly claims she's the fastest one here, and Surprise loves to party. It seems that these 3 ponies are the 'Other Dimensions' of Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy. I wonder if I have a different version of me. Maybe Rarity and Applejack has a version of themselves as well._

Twilight pushed the though away for now, and continued to talk with the other friends. Rainbow Dash though of an idea. "So Firefly." She started. "You think you are the fastest one here eh?" Firefly nodded her head. "I challenge you to a race!" Firefly had a smirk on her face. "If it's a challenge you want, it's a challenge you get. There is an aerial training course outside. We will race there tomorrow at 0700." Every pony agreed. Twilight wanted to go, but she remembered the Sleeper Cell meeting. "Sorry girls, but I have to go to another Sleeper Cell meeting tomorrow." "Oh that's ok darling." Rarity said. "We will just tell you who wins at the end." The party ended with everyone leaving the Mane 6's Room. The Mane 6 fell asleep thinking about how this will change their lives forever.

(scene break)

"Meta, you need to break into the IDDF database and obtain a list of all the sleeper cells and IDDF personnel."

"No problem Sir, I've been itching for a fight with Ben."

"We leave at 0650, but 0700 we're out of there, do you understand?"

"Absolutely Sir."

(scene break)

Twilight woke up and checked the alarm clock that every room had. "Its 0645. I have 15 minutes before the meeting begins, ill walk my way there. Twilight noticed she was the last person to wake up. "My friends are probably at the race between Firefly and Rainbow Dash right now."

She said. She walked through the hallways trying to find the meeting room. She found the hallway she was supposed to go to, when suddenly Twilight heard a loud crash; she looked up to see a gaping hole in the roof, and IDAF commandos rappelling down.

"Code Red! Code Red! This is Twilight Sparkle in the West Wing! We have a Code Re-"

At that point the commandos attacked. Twilight attempted to hold them off, but there were too many. One of them attached binders around her hooves when…

"Leaving so soon Slade? Won't you dance with me?"

Twilight saw Raziel standing in the hallway, with Soul Reaver held ready. "And miss a chance to kill you? No my dear brother, you are mistaken."

Raziel and Slade clashed swords, beginning a vicious duel. Suddenly Twilight's eyes were covered. She tried to say something, but a gag had been placed in her mouth. She felt a tug on her waist, and knew she was now a POW.

(Scene Break)

Meta had made it to the database no problem, but then the alarms went off.

"Oh kriff."

"Swearing? What would Mother think of you?"

"Ah, just the IDDF dirt I was looking for."

"I'm flattered brother."

"Then allow me to deflate you."

Both Ben and Meta drew their swords, and the battle was joined.

(Scene Break)

**This took a while, but it's done. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait! Chapter 5 is here! Pikmin3411 and Stormjedi do not own MLP**

* * *

The Mane 6 (with the exception of Twilight) was outside for the race between Rainbow Dash and Firefly. The course was a little different from the best young flyers competition. Rainbow Dash didn't mind. A pegasus holding a white flag landed on a cloud next to the starting line. He was a green pegasus with a black mane. The pegasus drops the flag and looks at Rainbow Dash and Firefly. "Are we ready to race?" He said. Firefly looked at the green pegasus. "Stop fooling around Flash. Start the race already." Flash picked up the flag. "Ok then. Ready? Set? Go!" Flash said as he waved the flag. Rainbow Dash and Firefly took off. Firefly was mostly ahead during the race. However, Rainbow Dash pulled a sonic rainboom and won the race.

"Didn't expected you to do a sonic rainboom during the race." Firefly said as she landed on a cloud. "I have practiced to do sonic rainboom on command. I guess the training paid off." Rainbow Dash replied.

Suddenly, Nick and Surprise came over to the ponies. "There is a problem!" Nick exclaimed. "The IDAF came and kidnapped Twilight!" Everypony gasps. "They have brought ships with portal guns on them!" Surprise says. "They are trying to capture all the IDDF members that are outside practicing! We need to head inside now!" As the mane 6 looked up into the sky, various ships with portal guns and cages were coming this way. Some ships had ponies inside the cages.

Everyone who was at the race had started to run back inside the IDDF base. Some of the ponies who were running towards the base were being captured. As the Mane 6, Firefly, and Posy got inside, they turned around and looked behind them. Surprise, Flash, and Nick were still running towards the entrance while 3 ships were shooting purple and red colored portals around them.

Suddenly, a medium-sized 'portal' surrounded Nick. The 'portal' made Nick stop moving all together. "Somepony help me!" He yelled. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie rushed out to help out Nick, but they stopped moving when a flash of white light appeared out of nowhere. When the light was gone, Nick disappeared. "They took Nick!" Rarity exclaimed! "It's too late to find him now." Flash said. "We need to head back inside." All of the ponies headed back inside. A voice was heard throughout the base. "Attention all IDDF Sleeper Cell Agents, this is Luke Skywalker. Please report to the Meeting Room immediately."

* * *

*Somewhere in Sector A-8*

"Diamond, the psychic pokemon are done creating the portal." A woman's voice says.

"Very good. I will arrive at the base in 1 month." Says the other voice.

A black glaceon walks in front of a giant screen. The Screen shows the current battle between the IDAF and the IDDF. A dark 'portal' appears out of nowhere in the room.

"What the heck is this?" The glaceon says. He walks up to the 'portal'. "It looks like my trip to the IDDF base will be postponed. FROST! CAC! VOLT! COME HERE!"

A Cacturne, Manectric, and a Frostlass appeared out of the shadows of the room.

"Frost! Go to the _Sky High Weather Patrol_ _Factory _and make sure it snows at the IDDF base!" Diamond says.

Frost nodded and slowly forms a hallow crystal outside her body.

"Volt! Go intterupt the Mane 6's schedueled training they have tomorrow. It will distract them so frost can get into the factory."

Volt nodded as well and jumped out of the window.

"Cac, Stay here and make sure that Crystal Pony stays locked in her cell."

The cacturne nodded and went back inside the dark hallway.

"Time for that 'Leap of Faith'." Diamond says. He jumps into the dark 'portal' and the 'portal' dissappears.

* * *

**This took us way to long. The main excuse I have for delaying this chapter update is the Mann V.S. Machine update on Team Fortress 2 XD  
This chapter has something special to it. Your going to have to read the first chapter of Dimesion Travel to figure it out though.**

**Also, BAD RACE DESCRIPTION IS BAD. It sucks, yes. I Pinkie Promise to do better.**

**R&R Everyone!**


End file.
